James Bond
James Bond, code name 007, is a fictional character created in 1953 by the British writer Ian Fleming , who boosted him in twelve novels and two collections of short stories. The first book is called '' CasinoRoyale'' . There are six other authors who authorized Bond novels written after the death of Fleming in 1964: Kingsley Amis , Christopher Wood , John Gardner , Raymond Benson, Sebastian Faulks and Jeffery Deaver . Most recently the book Solo, written by William Boyd and published on 26 September 2013. Furthermore wrote Charlie Higsonbook series Young Bond and Kate Westbrook three novels based on the diaries of the recurring character Miss Moneypenny . The fictional British secret agent has also been adapted for television, radio, comics and video games. Furthermore one knows James Bond especially from the most successful film series of all time but one that began with Dr. No in 1962 with Sean Connery as Bond. At this time, the film series consists of twenty-three films from EON Productions and Daniel Craig face of James Bond. He is the sixth actor to play Bond in the EON series. There are two films released by other production companies. An important element in most films, the cars, weapons and gadgets Bond gets from Q Branch . The most famous Bond car is the silver gray Aston Martin DB5 , which made its debut in Goldfinger . Content * 1 The character of James Bond * 2 Books ** 2.1 Books by Ian Fleming * 3 Adaptations ** 3.1 Movies from EON Productions ** 3.2 Other adaptations ** 3.3 Film Revenues and appreciation * 4 Olympic film * 5 Secondary Characters * 6 Games * 7 Other Media * 8 Bond and Netherlands / Belgium * 9 Parody The character James Bond The MI6 headquarters on the Thames in London.Seen in the films GoldenEye, Tomorrow Never Dies, The World Is Not Enough, Die Another Day and Skyfall. Fleming's James Bond is a spy in the service of MI6 from the United Kingdom . He is known by his number 007 and has a license to kill - a license to kill. According to Fleming Bond has really lived and the British master spy Sidney Reilly would have been the model for the fictional character. Sidney Reilly is known fact that in the 80s of the last century was played by Sam Neill in the British television series Reilly: Ace of Spies from 1983 . 1 According to the book MI6, The History Of The Secret Intelligence Service 1909- 1949 British historian Keith Jeffery ( Queen's University in Belfast ) is a fictional character James Bond is largely based on the life of Peter Tazelaar . 2 His most famous statement is: "The name is Bond, James Bond." Book Book of Ian Fleming In the Netherlands, many translations of Ian Fleming (re) published in the Black Bears series published by Bruna, with the typical cover designs of Dick Bruna . The house Goldeneye in Jamaica , where Fleming wrote all the Bond books. Adaptations Movies of EON Productions The films in the "official" Bond Series EON Productions : Other adaptations The following films are not produced by EON Productions, and therefore fall outside the "official" Bond series: Revenues and film appreciation EON Productions: Other films: Olympic movie For the opening ceremony of the 2012 Summer Olympics , which were held in London, the BBC made the short James Bond film Happy and Glorious. The film was directed by Danny Boyle . The role of Bond played by Daniel Craig . In the film, Bond to Buckingham Palace called to Queen Elizabeth II to guide by helicopter to the Olympic stadium. After the film the queen came on the scene in the stadium to officially open the Games. 28 Secondary Characters Around James Bond in the years introduced many supporting characters, both allies and opponents. Most opponents are no more than one story or film. The character Ernst Stavro Blofeld of the fictional terrorist organization SPECTRE is an exception. See list of enemies of James Bond . Games Since 1983 appear video games for various consoles such as PlayStation and PC. The game GoldenEye 007 is seen as one of the best video games of its time. Other media In 1958, the first comic book published about James Bond. It was based on the book Casino Royale, and was in the newspaper the Daily Express. In the following years were published in many newspapers more comics about James Bond, as in the Netherlands in Het Parool . There are also several comic books published stories based on movies. Each film starts with a specially composed music. Often work great artists who participate in music, such as Shirley Bassey , Paul McCartney , Tina Turner and Madonna . For Skyfall has Adele sang the title song.Sometimes end up this title songs high in the charts, an example is: For Your Eyes Only by Sheena Easton . The James Bond Theme (Dr. No) is one of the most famous film music. It is probably composed by Monty Norman , but here is a lot of disagreement was about. In 1991 there appeared a cartoon series titled James Bond Jr. Bond and Netherlands / Belgium * The film Diamonds Are Forever 1971 was partly recorded in Amsterdam . * The Dutch Jeroen Krabbe ( The Living Daylights ), Famke Janssen ( Goldeneye ) and Daphne Deckers ( Tomorrow Never Dies ) have played a role in the film series. * The Dutchman Hans de Vries was one of five finalists for the role of Bond in On Her Majesty's Secret Service . 29 * The Flemish actor Jan Decleir grip alongside the role of villain in The World Is Not Enough because of other obligations. 30 In the Netherlands it is the tradition that the premiere of the new Bond movie takes place in Theater Tuschinski in which one or more actors in the film are present: * Timothy Dalton, Jeroen Krabbe in 1987 for the film "The Living Daylights" * Pierce Brosnan, Famke Janssen and Martin Campbell in 1995 for the film Goldeneye. * Pierce Brosnan, Desmond Llewelyn and Daphne Deckers in 1997 for the film Tomorrow Never Dies. * Desmond Llewelyn and Denise Richards in 1999 for the film The World Is Not Enough. * Eva Green in 2006 for the film Casino Royale. * Olga Kurylenko in 2008 for the film Quantum of Solace. * Berenice Marlohe in 2012 for the movie Skyfall. Parody James Bond has become commonplace and had a great influence on the spy genre. Because of the many outstanding features of the Bond films, these films parodied in several other films, including the Austin Powers movies with Mike Myers , Johnny English with Rowan Atkinson and more ago, Casino Royale (1967) of the directors Val Guest and Ken Hughes among others with Peter Sellers , David Niven , Woody Allenand Jean-Paul Belmondo . Sean Connery as Bond was elected, a time to David Niven was thought as protagonist.Category:James Bond